swgfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-170
Game Info The ARC-170, or A'ggressive '''R'e'C'onnaissance Starfighter, is a quest reward granted for completing Queen Kylantha's Clone Relics quest: To the Queen's Aid. The ship may be piloted by members of any faction with the correct certification. It is the only non-POB ship to feature two turrets for gunners to use. The ship is nimble and yet equipped to carry large amounts of firepower. When fully crewed, the ARC-170 is very dangerous in close dogfights, due to its two rear-facing cannons. '''Note: You must do the quest in order to deed the ship. Buying one will not help you out. You must complete the quest in order to use it, which requires that you own the Rage of the Wookiees expansion. Pilot Opinion: A highly maneuverable ship (and actually faster in terms of top speed than the Eta-2 Actis Interceptor upon testing with the same engine in both ships), the ARC-170's weapon spread can cause some to feel its aim is more difficult to line up shots, but as conclusive tests have proven, the damage done by a weapon is judged by shooting within the targeting reticule. DO NOT try to line up the lasers to aim, as this method is only helpful on ships that have a close weapon spread in the center of the ships body. The turret bugs that currently exist do hinder is performance somewhat(it has been found that turning off the Gimbal correction can help with this bug), but it is still a very dangerous ship to go head to head against if the pilot knows what they are doing. As of Game Update 9 the hitbox on the ARC-170 has been corrected and it now stretches over almost the entire wingspan. Ultimately however a full crew of 3 is necessary to make full use of this ship. Because 2 of the 3 projectile weapons are completely unusable to the main pilot (because both are tail guns), this ship isn't exactly for loners, then again this will result in more space in mass and can easily make up for the missing gunners. 'Second Pilot's Opinion: '''I have flown the ARC-170 for more than a year now in PvP and not once have I found myself lacking without a Gunner and know others who feel the same way. Except that point the other opinion is correct, highly manuverable, highly quirked but once you learn it's foibles it's an incredibly fun and mean ship, even with only a pilot. '''Third Pilot's Opinion: '''I find this ship to be able to turn pretty well and with such a high speed mod it can keep up with just about everything. It can pvp pretty well as stated by the others and that is what I primarily use it for, jousting and turn duels. Running it with a RE 10 gun, RE 10 Engine, RE 7 Shield, and a delta capacitor. You do not need gunners and when you do have them you will need to downgrade from a 10 weapon for the driver to a 8 so you can have more mass for the gunner spot(s). Star Wars Lore The Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter, also known as the ARC-170 starfighter, was a heavy starfighter/bomber that saw widespread use by the Republic Navy in the latter days of the Clone Wars. Protecting the skies over Coruscant were specialized clone fighter forces flying the latest in starfighter technology. The ARC-170 fighter was a bulky, aggressive ship covered with weapons. Three clone trooper pilots operated this advanced combat craft, with a pilot handling the flight maneuvers, a copilot operating the laser cannons mounted on the ship's wide wings, and a tailgunner operating the dorsal rear-facing cannon. The fighter also carried an astromech droid for onboard repairs. The ARC-170 was jointly produced by Incom and Subpro Corporations. Like their other starfighter designs of its time, such as the Z-95 Headhunter, PTB-625, and NTB-630, the ARC-170 had a narrow spaceframe flanked by large engines. The ARC-170 also possessed an S-foil system. These helped to radiate heat, which aided the fighter's shielding. They also provided additional stability during atmospheric flight. The ARC-170 was a departure from other starfighter designs of the Clone Wars era. Fighters such as the Alpha-3 Nimbus and the Eta-2 Actis Interceptor were built to be small, fast, and maneuverable, at the cost of heavy weapons, shields, and hyperdrives. On the other hand, the ARC-170 was large, rugged, and capable of long independent operations. It was often sent on dangerous scout missions and raids deep in enemy territory. To allow the ARC-170 to perform these missions, the fighter was equipped with a Class 1.5 hyperdrive, and its nose was filled with powerful sensors, scanners, and jammers. During the Second Battle of Coruscant, ARC-170 Clone Flight Squad Seven covered for Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker as they made their way to ''Invisible Hand, General Grevious' flagship. Although Squad Seven suffered many casualties, they allowed the two Jedi to successfully board the ship and rescue Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Large numbers of ARC-170s were destroyed in the battle by more nimble and deadly droid tri-fighters. ARC-170s were stationed all over the Republic during the Clone Wars, including the aerial campaigns over Cato Neimoidia led by Jedi Master Plo Koon. Later, after Palpatine issued Order 66, ARC-170s flying over the skies of Cato Neimoidia under the command of Clone Captain Jag turned on Jedi Master Koon. They fired upon his Delta-7 starfighter, destroying the fighter's engines. Plo Koon could not regain control of his ship and plunged to his doom as he and what remained of the forward part of the fighter crashed into a building on one of Cato Neimoidia's bridge-cities. During the Galactic Civil War, ARC-170s could be found in both Imperial and Rebel fleets, where they were considered elite craft. Sources Star Wars Wiki Category:Neutral ships Category:Quest rewards